


The Traitor King and the Prince of L'manberg

by LAwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, No Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over protective dad, first fanfic so please go easy on me-, might include other pairings, smp but we coded it so it's real life, takes place before the election
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: We all love a good enemies to friends. especially the ones with angst and misunderstandings >:)A peace ball with a traitor, a president, and the presidents son attending. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 53
Kudos: 326





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was by request of my friend! 
> 
> This work is going to be written in 3rd person! I get kind of annoyed with changing POVs a lot....

* * *

The war, the peace, and the deaths...... Was it worth it?

* * *

Fundy grew into a young man and matured after the war, he was no longer his fathers 'Wittle' champion. Fundy, due to his father being a man and his mother a fish accountant named sally, was a fox hybrid. As in he inherited fox ears and a tail. He was now 20 years of age but, still filled with teen angst, he was finally old enough to attend the annual peace ball that all of the leaders have been attending ever since the end of the war 3 years ago. Wounds are still fresh, enemies still provoked, and the election of L'manberg not too far behind.

"Fundy."

Fundy turned his head to look at who was speaking, only to be met with an unimpressed Wilbur.

"Hello father. I see that you have seen the present I left you." He said almost too innocently, you see, Fundy. Was a prankster, always up to no good. He was rebellious to some and the down fall of L'manberg to others. 

"If you call flooding my office with salmon a present." Wilbur, whose generals outfit was soaked, said annoyed at his son. "You do realize that you're not a teenager anymore right? You have responsibilities now. Like helping Niki in her bakery." 

"well having responsibilities doesn't mean I can't have some fun now and then." Fundy stated rolling his eyes. Wilbur may be in charge of L'manberg, but he sure as hell isn't in charge of him. Niki was a nice lady, she's someone he looks up too, even if she's younger than him. The platonic relationship with the baker and his father make it seem like she's a sister in a way.

Wilbur sighs, "Right, but please just keep these pranks to a bare minimum, the ball is only days away!" He said almost pleadingly. There was a pause, Fundy was weighing his options, he decided to agree.

"Fine." Fundy said, "Only if you let me explore more of the woods though." He said determined, Fundy wasn't allowed to go far from L'manbergs walls, so there was no way he would pass this opportunity up.

Wilbur, displeased, reluctantly agreed to his sons condition. "Just remember, no farther than the fence line, got it?"

Fundy was ecstatic, he nodded his head quickly. Wilbur sighed one last time before closing the door to Fundy's room.

"fucking Finally." Fundy thought, he hasn't been out side the walls since the war, it would be nice to go sightseeing and explore a bit. Of course there was a slim chance that he was going to run into who his father deemed a traitor but, peace was made and curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

* * *

Fundy gazed up at the walls of L'manberg and let out a breath trying to call his growing nerves and excitement. Before he took another step he was suddenly stopped by a voice, "FUNDY WAIT!-" Said voice belonged to the sweet baker Niki that he mentioned briefly before, "Before you go, here, take this" She handed him a small bag, the type you would put small berries and fruits in. Inside it was empty, Fundy looked down at her in confusion. "I- uh- was wondering if you could maybe get some berries while you're out there.." she looked down bashfully, almost embarrassed to be asking.

"Of course, I was thinking about trying to find some bushes while I was out there!" Now Fundy really didn't want to have to do any tasks that day but, for his friend Niki, he couldn't just say no. Niki smiled up at him and told him to have a nice day, they parted ways. Now was the time he entered the forest for the first time in 3 years. That would be IF he didn't hear the screams of the lands favorite child.

"FURRYYYYYY!" Tommy yelled going straight towards him.

"Tommy. What are you doing." 

"Well, word around you're going into the forest, WITHOUT, adult super vision so, I will be coming with you." He stated matter of factly, faking his worriedness.

"Tommy. I'm older than you." Fundy said looking annoyed at him, he maybe his fathers right hand man, but that doesn't make him in charge.

"All the more reasons you'll try and get into trouble!"

Fundy thought it over, babysit the crime boy and possible get brownie point from his father so he could go out more, or, send the gremlin child away and have this be the only time he could ever venture outside the walls.

"Fine. But if you get lost it's your fault." Tommy threw one of his fists up in the air in victory while Fundy sighed once more, at this point Tubbo would also ask to join he joked to himself. Just then, Tubbo walked over beginning to say something, "You can come too Tubbo." Fundy said not being able to stay mad at the boy. Tubbo smiled apologetically at the fox man and joined his friends side.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A long day It was, Half of it spent arguing with the two boys about unimportant topics like how he had a salmon for a mother or what the best type of cake is. They continued to walk until Fundy found the berry bushes he was looking for. He turned he back for not even a second and heard footsteps and an unsettling quietness behind him.

"Tommy, Tubbo, I swear if you're trying to hide somewhere when I turn around, I will kill you." he said collecting the last berry, he turned around, almost too slow for his liking, and once he turned around completely he was met with silence, "Guys stop messing around." Fundy said half worried, by now they would have jumped out and scared him, alas, he was met with more silence and an empty path. "Fuck." He thought very worried at this point, then he heard a yell. He was confused at first but then slowly pieced it together. 

Someone kidnapped Tommy and Tubbo.

And he was NOT going to take the blame for it.


	2. They meet, and only get one line of banter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, Tommy and Tubbo have been kidnapped but, by who???
> 
> (I think you know-😉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! It's chapter 2 time bb :)
> 
> Sorry it's a little short.... I'm trying to write longer but I get distracted easily...

* * *

Fuck.

* * *

Fundy started to run towards the screams and yells, the farther he went down the path, the more it sounded like Tommy. "I swear if those little gremlins are hurt it's going to be My head." He started to run faster, until the wooden fence came into view. Fundy had to make a choice, die, but have it be less painful. Or die and have to deal with his fathers undying rage. So like the smart lad he is, he hopped the short fence. "They should really make this thing higher... Anything can get past that." Fundy continued his search but more cautiously, who knows what could be lurking. He noticed the path as he got farther away from the fence, it seemed, nicer? Well, anything was an upgrade from the many holes in L'manbergs paths. However the path he was currently walking on seemed well kept and tidy, as if someone was always replacing and remodeling it. another yell cut off his train of thought. 

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU AND THE REST-" Yep, definitely Tommy. Fundy, who tried to not make much noise, hid in the bushes for cover and to see who the boy's captor was.

"Tommy, I'm going to make this simple for you, just give Wilbur this note." A deep voice, who de didn't recognize said to the child. Fundy looked slightly up from his hiding spot and saw a man in a king outfit with a pair of shades looming over Tommy and Tubbo. The furry, wanting this to be a quick in and out situation, slowly rose from his hiding spot.

"Hey, Shades, I believe those don't belong to you." He called out to the tall figure, Tubbo gave him a small wave while Tommy had a look of destress painted on his face.

"Really now. I hardly noticed. One of them is going to be a little messenger for me, isn't that right Tommy?" The man said with a slight smirk.

"Fine, I'll deliver the stupid note. Just don't tell anyone you saw us." Fundy was shocked, Tommy just agreed without as much of a fight, the man also seemed off balanced by it. Tubbo took this opportunity to escape, grabbed Tommy and Fundy and ran. Leaving the guy alone in the clearing.

"Who was that guy?" The man thought to himself before slowly making his way back to where ever he came from.

* * *

"Tommy, Tubbo, what and who the fuck was that?" The older of the two questioned, they both froze, the air grew tense, "Well?" Fundy questioned. Almost in sync they looked at each other then back to him.

"He was a- um- old.... friend?" Tubbo replied looking weary, Tommy joined in.

"Y-yeah he was a citizen of L'manberg until the, sabotage." Tommy spat with a furious look on his face. Fundy had his suspicions that those two weren't being entirely truthful however, his father never really allowed him on the battle field so it was their word against his.

"If you say so," They continued the walk seeing the wooden fence slowly coming into sight, once they got close enough, Fundy noticed a worried Wilbur staring in the oposite direction, Fundy looked at the sun, "Fuck." It was almost night and he had crossed the L'manberg lines. They continued to walk bracing themselves for one hell of a lecture. 

"Fundy, what was my ONE request." Wilbur demanded in a stern tone.

Fundy bowed his head in shame, "Not to go beyond the fence- But-"

"I don't want to hear it today. You are going back, NOW."

"Wilbur, if I may interject, Me and Tubbo ran into an old *friend* who wanted me to pass this note along to you." Tommy blurted, Fundy was thankful for that. Wilbur looked at Tommy who had a stoic expression on his face, then at Tubbo who looked distraught, finally at Fundy who had a confused expression on his face. He pieced the pieces together from there.

"Very well. Fundy you are off the hook, for now. Tommy, Tubbo please meet me in my office when you have the time." Wilbur let out a sigh. Fundy let out a breath of relive, he would have to thank Tommy for that.

The walk back to the great land of L'manberg was quiet, too tense that even if someone did speak up, It would be muffled. Once the walls where in sight the tenseness only grew, they felt like they all were chocking but no one dared utter a word. Fundy was confused by all of this, he knows that some day he will get answers but who knows how long that will take. For now he would have to do some deep digging to find out who this *friend* really is and why everyone is so on edge about him.

* * *

Once they got back behind the walls the other three rushed off. Of course Fundy gave the berries to Nikki and traveled back to his room. Fundy had a lot to think about, what his punishment is going to be for venturing beyond the fence, why everyone became so tense, and who that shades guy was in the forest. He looked around his room, His chests, ender chest, and armor lined the walls. He glanced around some more until he found his book shelf filled with history books about the country. He looked through every book desperate for answers, in the end most pages were ripped out or bits of information was crossed out. he groaned, Wilbur must have 'proof read' all the books on his bookshelf to try and keep him from finding out the truth!

Fundy began too feel very tired so he called it a day, he deserved some sleep, especially if Wilbur was going to give him an earful in the morning.

* * *

"Alright Tommy, What's in that note."


	3. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitor had an unusual request that make the three wary of there country's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for being as active as i hoped to be, I had a HUGE writers block and have been catching up on school work!
> 
> Also this chapter is going to be a bit short!! (sorry about that!) Writers block and all

* * *

"Lets show him what we can do."

* * *

"Tommy, give me the note." Wilbur requested, a tone of fake confidence wavering his voice. Tommy handed him the note, carefully, as if it was a beast ready to be awoken. Wilbur with the same caution grabbed the note. He read through it, his eyes widened, they darted through the words on the parchment over and over again. Wilbur finally raised his head and the boys got a good look at his face, Wilbur was pale and looked as if he had seen a ghost. Tommy ripped the note from his grasp, he skimmed through it. It was the same as all of Erets previous notes from before, would expect nothing less from the traitor, but then something caught his eye.

"What is this?" He read the paragraph again, "A peace treaty?...Unify country's? what?" He looked at Tubbo for guidance, since he is a lawyer, "Tubbo what's that?"

"Isn't that the thing where like the princess and a prince of each country have to get married to unite to enemy kingdoms?" Wilbur slammed his fist on his desk.

"That bastard." Wilbur seethed, he has never been more angry than in that moment.

"Wait but we don't have a princess, the closest we have is-" Tommy suddenly realized, "...Nikki? But why would Eret want to marry her, power? To get on L'manbergs good side? It makes no sense!"

"Tommy I don't think its-"

Wilbur cut Tubbo off, "That's it. Keep a close eye on Nikki this year." Tubbo looked unsure, he knew that Eret wasn't going to try and marry Nikki, Wilbur may see her as a close friend but, if Eret really wanted to get under his skin he would marry-

"Tubbo, bud, you alright? You spaced out a bit there?" Tommy asked the now pale boy.

"It's nothing... don't worry I was just... wondering how my bees are doing!" He was not convincing at all, but the other two where too preoccupied being annoyed that they didn't ask.

"Tubbo you are free to leave me and Tommy have some things to discuss." Tubbo nodded at Wilbur and took his leave, as soon as he shut the door he let out a breath.

"This is bad.... this is REALLY bad!" He told himself, he ran all the way to the walls, in where he bumped into someone.

"Tubbo, are you alright?" Tubbo looked up to see a very concerned Nikki.

"Nikki, you have to come with me, I need to talk to you!" He grabbed Nikkis arm and ran again but this time back into the woods.

"Woah, Tubbo calm down, what's going on?" Tubbo looked around too see if they had been followed and saw no one.

"Wilbur and Tommy are making a huge mistake and I don't know how to tell them they are wrong because then they will get more mad!" Nikki took some time too decode what the boy was trying to say.

"Tubbo. What's going on?" Nikki said wearily. Tubbo began to explain the situation to her.

"-... And that is what happened."

"Those idiots, if they just talked to Eret instead of just assuming from a non specific letter then they would have time to prepare." Nikki shook her head, "Come on Tubbo we're going to clear this up with them." Little to their knowledge a sneaky fox was watching the whole time.

"Who the fuck is Eret?" 


	4. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy sneaks from his fathers view, what will he do???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Thanks for the positive feed back so as thanks you get another chapter before the big reveal!

* * *

"You will never be good enough for _**HIM**_ "

* * *

Fundy was just about to try and go into the forest again since his father was preoccupied when he heard two voices, Tubbo and Nikki. "What could they possibly be talking about?" The fox thought to himself. He hid in a near by bush to hear their conversation.

"-if they just talked to Eret instead of just assuming from a non specific letter then they would have time to prepare." Nikki shook her head, "Come on Tubbo we're going to clear this up with them." Tubbo nodded and started to head back with her.

"Who the fuck is Eret?" He waited for them to be out of eyesight before he made his move, once they were out of eyesight he rose from his hiding spot and began lightly jogging down the path, just incase some one was following him. He made it back to a familiar fence. "Still as short as I remembered... even if that was a day ago.." He hopped it once more and stayed to the dirt path. He walked for a good few minutes before he heard a noise coming from one of the trees that was to the left of him. He looked at it and the rustling stopped, he began walking again and the rustling started back up again. This went on for a good while until Fundy grew annoyed with it. "Ok, who ever or what ever you are come out now or I'm going and not looking back." He started to storm up to the tree with confidence, once he was directly under the tree he heard a voice.

"Well, hello again." Fundy looked up to see the owner of the voice. It was the shades guy from before.

"For fucks sake, you again?" Fundy replied in no good mood.

"There goes being polite I guess." Fundy finally got a good look at the mans features, he had brown curly hair, black sunglasses covering his eyes, he definitely seemed taller than Fundy's 5'10.

"Why are you here." Fundy managed to get out after a long pause of just staring.

"Can't a guy just enjoy the view from the trees?"

"Not if they're as fucking annoying as you are." Fundy quipped back, Eret then jumped down from the branch he was sitting in, he seemed like he wanted to say something but held it back. He then realized that he hasn't even got the foxes name.

"What's your name?"

"None of your personal concern."

"Well if we keep meeting like this then it IS my concern."

"Then hopefully we never do."

"If you tell me your I'll tell you mine."

"Nah I'm good shades."

"Shades?" Eret looked amused by the shorter man, he had a look of determination in his eyes that made him want to laugh, so he did. He started bursting out laughing confusing Fundy.

"HEY ITS A GRET NICKNAME." He says defensively which only made Eret laugh more, "Fine if you're going to be this way I'm leaving-" Eret grabbed Fundy's wrist in a hurry.

"Wait- don't go yet. I still have questions." He managed to gain some composure but still having a few giggles here and there. Fundy ripped his wrist from the other mans grasp, or well tried too. Eret took note of this and let go.

"Fine, I have nothing better to do anyways." Eret began to smile, "ONLY. only if you answer mine as well." His smile faltered but he eventually agreed. They began to walk with each other back down the path getting farther and farther away from the fence line. They started off with basic questions like, favorite color, what season they preferred, and just all those to warm up for the questions too come.

"So, what's a L'manberg citizen doing out in the forest past the fence line?" Eret questioned, Fundy honestly didn't know how to respond, he couldn't just say he was curious, soon he came up with an answer.

"I was.... Looking for some more berries. yeah that's it!" He didn't buy it but he didn't press on the matter. "Now what's a snobby guy like you doing out here?" Fundy shot back, Eret chuckled.

"Well I was honestly waiting for someone to come back with an answer to a specific note I sent not too long ago."

"You mean the one you wanted Tommy to deliver?"

"Precisely." Now, Fundy had no clue who this guy was or his relations with Wilbur but, he sure was entertaining.

"What's with the king get up you got going on?" Eret frowned.

"Oh it wasn't obvious? I am a king that's why." Fundy made an O shape with his mouth, the continued to walk in a comfortable silence until Eret spoke up again, "There's only a few minutes until sun down you know. I could walk you back?" Fundy snickered.

"What is this a romcom?" Eret laughed with him.

"Come on it's the least I could do for keeping you so long." Fundy accepted his offer and they walked the way back. The walk was pleasant since the cold tension faded into a few quips and light hearted jokes here and there. They were almost like old friends who just caught up after years of separation. A familiar fence came back into view, "This is as far as I go." Eret stated stopping when the fence was right in front of him.

"Why does L'manberg have a restraining order against you or something?" Eret Shrugged.

"Kind of, It's complicated-" On cue Wilbur came rushing forwards noticing only Fundy at first.

"MY BOY- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! IT'S NIGHT FALL AND-" That's when he noticed Eret.

"Uh, hi?-"

" _ **YOU.**_ " Wilbur Seethed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY SON ERET."

"YOUR SON?"

"ERET?" They both said in unison. Fundy went pale, the man he was told to fear, to hate, and too stay away from, was right in front of him this whole time, Eret didn't look so great either. Not because of the fact that he asked to marry him but because Wilbur was right there. Fundy hopped the fence and started walking away in shock. Wilbur soon following behind yelling to Fundy to slowdown and that he would explain everything later. Eret was left in silence and only the distant sound of zombies too keep him company.

"Shit. I fucked up."


	5. Hehe mad Wilbur noices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ya know Wilbur being angry at Fundy for speaking to Eret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!! 
> 
> (Also another short chapter! School is kicking my ass right now-)

* * *

"Why.... after all this time"

* * *

Wilbur dragged Fundy by the ear, "Hey w-wait!-" Fundy was cut off by Wilbur stopping in his tracks.

"What have I told you."

"But I-"

" _ **WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU FUNDY."**_ Fundy bowed his head, Wilbur huffed, "..Well?" Fundy hesitated, almost flinched.

"To not go past the fence." Fundy muttered angrily, "YOU KNOW IM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE MAD RIGHT NOW." He seethed.

"OH, REALLY GIVE ME ONE REASON YOUNG MAN." Wilbur roared.

"OH WITH PLEASURE. WHO AS GOING TO TELL ME THAT GUY THE TRAITOR WAS WHO IM GOING TO BE FORCED TO MARRY!? HUH?" The forest went silent, no one dared utter a word. Wilbur looked unimpressed.

"You will not marry him. Mark my words. **NEVER.** " It was times like this where Fundy feared his father, he was once full of hopes and dreams but, that got shattered as soon as the war came. A dry shell of the man he used to be. Fundy started to move forward, Wilbur was caught off guard, "HEY, where do you think YOU are going?" Wilbur snapped.

"Home. Where I'm supposed to be?" Fundy didn't dare to look back, he couldn't afford it, not while Wilbur was angry with him. He soon caught up to the walls of L'manberg and, no surprise to him, was met with the glare from Tommy and the confused face of Tubbo. "Oh god what do you guys want." Fundy rubbed his temples.

"Where were you furry?"

"I'm not a- you know what I'm too tired for this." He started to make his way past the boys when Tubbo grabbed his wrist.

"Fundy we're just worried is all...."

"Yeah ok, you just wanted to get brownie points from Wilbur now let me go." Tubbo let go of his wrist and turned away, Fundy gave one last glance at Tommy who looked very offended, the fox shrugged it off and continued walking where again, he couldn't look back. As he walked he kept his head down in hopes of no one else going up to him to 'check' on him which, on its own, would never work. Seems word got around fast and people started to leave him alone. On any other day he would be grateful but today, he needed someone to talk to. Not even Nikki approached him. He felt empty. Alone. Numb. The rest of the walk was a blur, his eyes were full of frustration and his vision was blurred by the tears and the pillow he has been crying into.

"I need to get my shit together." He mumbled into his pillow, he never wanted this to happen, nor would he want everything to end up the way it did. However he had no power to change what has been done. Sometimes he just wants to be useful to the country he was born in but at this point, he only felt like a burden. The man came to a conclusion.

He must run away.


	6. Wilburs thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur doesn't understand how to be a good dad, let alone comfort his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH ME? UPDATING? UNHEARD OF-
> 
> I just wanted to write Fundy having daddy issues- anyways-
> 
> sorry for the like month long hiatus, I was caught in school work and just life in general.
> 
> (Imma be honest, I cried writing this-)

* * *

"Why must it always be like this?"

"You know why."

* * *

Wilbur stood there, rage still coursing through his body. "I gave the kid one job. _**ONE FUCKING JOB.**_ And he couldn't even obey that." He started to walk back, "I swear this kid is going to be the death of me...... I wish you were still hear." He smiled sadly to himself and looked up to the stars

To anyone else he would appear crazy or deranged. Maybe he was in a way. 

“You know some times I see you in him, Sally, it pains me but, he’s certainly your son.” Wilburs eyes started to swell. Sally disappeared when Fundy was only 10 before the war, no one knows what happend to her, she didn’t even say good bye. Wilbur has never been a great father. He had fears of him hurting Fundy in more ways then one. He had duties, but he forgot he had a son in the process.

His anger morphed into sadness as the walls came back into view. He sometimes wonders what mark he made on his country. No not his country, his son. Wilbur never really got the chance to be a real dad to him, him being president and all. He wonders about what Fundy has been doing when his brain gets a break. He was always known for throwing himself into his work. He never had the time for anything. When Fundy was younger he always tried to get Wilbur to play with him. As time went on however, he stopped trying. Wilbur always talked to others about his symphony and accomplishments, Fundy was never one of them. Fundy was always pushed to the side, ignored. But now, Wilbur wants to try, for the good of his son.

Wilbur entered the gates and was met with a pissed off Tommy and a distraught Tubbo.

“I told you Tubbo he’s a lost cause.”

“But what if he actually leaves- or- or- he-” 

“Hello Tommy, Tubbo. What's happening.” The two boys panickily turned around.

“Ah Wilbur- Hello.” Tommy blurted out.

“Where is my son?”

“Hell if we know- ow.” Tommy was about to insult him but Tubbo nudged him before he got the chance.

“He’s probably in his room!” Tubbo responded still glaring at Tommy.

“Ah thank you.” Wilbur nodded to the boys and started to make his way back to his home. Could he even call it that? He was always in his office, he never really got time to make his house a home. He continued to walk in the dark in a subtle false sense of peace. He reached his house and was hesitant to open the door. after 2 minutes of debating he opened it with a deep breath. 

The lights were off and it almost seemed as if no one had lived there in the first place. He turned on some of the lights and looked around, it was humble, not too big and not too small. It had a comfortable atmosphere to it and the warm colors of the walls and furniture added to it. Wilbur felt ashamed that he didn't even remember what his own house looked like. So much had changed from when he first built it. The decoration style reminded him of Fundy and that brought a small smile to his face. He walked around inspecting the house there were multiple bookshelves that lined the walls of the main room most of them were sadly empty, they were well kept however, not a single cobweb on them. He wonders if Fundy read often? He was so caught in thought that he didn't notice Fundy walk into the room with a packed bag and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur perked his head up at the sound of his name and turned around, "Hello s- Fundy."

He looked at him confused, "Why are you here?"

Wilbur wasn't ready for that question so he responded with another, "What's with the paper?" Fundy looked down at it then up at him, he slowly handed the piece of paper to his father.

"Here, it's for you." Will cautiously took the paper and opened it. It was a letter, addressed to him from Fundy.

It read:

Dear ~~Dad~~ Wilbur,

I hope this letter finds you in good health for you see, I have decided to leave. I know big shocker, in the 1% chance you even find this letter I think you might want an answer to 

why. As you see I am no longer needed here and I was never really important to anyone in the first place so I'm starting fresh. I will starting now no longer be a part of 

L'manberg. ~~I am going to find mo-~~ I am going to try and find myself before I really over stay my welcome here-

Wilbur stopped reading and looked at Fundy dead in the eyes, "No."

"No? What do you mean no-"

"I SAID NO. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME. NOT AFTER TODAY." Wilburs eyes started to water, he didn't want his son to leave him all alone. He loves him more than anything in the entire world.

"I wasn't asking Will."

"Then I'm telling you that you can't leave."

Fundy groaned, "What purpose could I POSSIBLY need to stay here where I am not needed?! HUH? NO ONE WANTS ME HERE. not even you." Fundy started to cry he was frustrated, confused and tired. He just wanted to leave.

"Your purpose? FUNDY YOU'RE MY SON." He walked over to him and hugged the crying fox, "I know I'm not the best dad but, Fundy I need you here. I don't know what else to say but, I want to try and be a better dad for you Fundy. Just tell me what I can do." 

Fundy slowly started to hug him back, crying into his dads shoulder for the first time in a while he felt safe, protected even, he never wants to let go.


End file.
